Talk:Naminé
How come namine has no trivia? Birthplace her memory where does it say she dint have any of kairis memorys? Because she doesn't. XienZo 00:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Namine is kairi's nobody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Nobody? Wrong! In chains of memories, she says she is Kairi's heartless. Also, it is implied that Zion from the new DS game is going to be kairi's nobody, so obviously Namine is the heartless. She has also displayed heartless properties, such as emotions (which nobodies are NOT suppose to have) and a lack of concern for others (to begin with, such as tampering with sora's memories). :Uh... she doesn't say that. You can check the script. Axel also told Roxas that Roxas has emotions unlike Axel or Namine. They're just pretending to have emotions. Furthermore, she's missing the heartless emblem, which even Xehanort's heartless has, and she lacks the form of a pureblood heartless. XienZo 01:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Although this would explain Xion, I don't think so. She says that she is her shadow, not her heartless. Shadow meaning just a part of Kairi. And she did show concern, and regret, for what she did to Sora. On the other hand, I have to point out that naturally formed heartless don't have that symbol. Rock2060 14:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::It says in the secret ansem reports that she is Kairi's nobody. [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Philip']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'Mccann']] 18:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Xion is made up of Sora's memories and she only looks like Kairi because she is reflecting Sora's strongest feelings. Other than that, she really has no connection to Kairi at all, Namine is Kairi's nobody. Xion is a puppet of Sora's memories. Abilitie In Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth It is mentioned that she could have "locked" Riku's heart and keep Xehanort in apparently making him sleep and causing him to lose his memories of darkness, should be in article Re:... Nobody? Wrong! Namine does not specify that she is Kairi's Heartless. She merely says (In both the GBA and PS2 Versions of CoM) that she is Kairi's Shadow. This could very well mean she is either heartless or nobody, or something completely different altogether. Also remember that because Sora has the power of light, Roxas has the power of light. If Namine has power over memories, where did Kairi get this power? Much will need to be explained about this enigma, but with the little information given, we can not find out at the time. Lt.Haven 20:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I Wonder.... if namine can use a keyblade, i wonder wich one she would use..... (First of all, please spell her name right, with "é" not "e".) I think Naminé's keyblade is Oathkeeper because.... 1.) At the end of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Naminé turns Kairi's good luck charm (the keychain of Oathkeeper)into a paupo fruit trinket. That trinket is quite possibley the keychain of Kairi's Keyblade. If it is, her keyblade and Oathkeeper are counterparts, like Naminé and Kairi. 2.) The Oathkeeper represents the bond between Sora and Kairi, and Naminé, being born from Sora's body using Kairi's heart, is, in fact, Sora and Kairi. ...And all the fact and theories aside, it even looks like it would be her's. Aging? I don't think Naminé can age because she's a nobody, and all of the other nobodies stay the same age. I think they're just trying to make her look like Kairi. Nitrous X 21:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ...Nobody? Maybe. Xion could be Aqua's Nobody. Xion is a Nobody, and there is no room for another Nobody of Kairi (will be proven below). Aqua, however, appears to be similar to Kairi in several aspects, and Xemnas was talking to Aqua in the Room of Sleep, so with Kairi out of the loop, Aqua is left, and it all fits. But I will avoid excessive speculation and wait until 358/2 comes out. Promised Proof: Namine stated merely that she was Kairi's "shadow". I don't think she ever said she was a "heartless". Which would be impossible, by the way, since Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and cannot ever turn into a Heartless. :The Secret Ansem Reports claim that Namine is merely the soul of Kairi, as her heart was with Sora and her body was left behind. Or maybe, not even that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) No the Secret ansem reports say that she was created using sora's body and soul. :As a medium, yes, but she doesn't seem to have kept them. At best, she has a small fraction of his body and soul, as enough was left with Kairi for him to resume human form, and Roxas has enough to seem like a full Nobody.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, no doubt she's a Nobody, that much is explicit. It's just that both bodies she could have been using are already quite in use - she may have a very small fraction of Sora and Kairi's body (so she's more their Nobody child, I guess...), but DiZ explains that this is why her existence is so much more fragile than other Nobodies.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe Xion is rare and was formed without a person losing their heart, that would explain the fact that her name could be moved around to be "No I"--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 16:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) We need a personality section ! Voodoo? In the manga and Chain of Memories there is that doll in the cage right? I think the Organization captured her and that is a voodoo doll to keep her from escaping.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 16:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) i wonder to... i wonder if namine is ever going to date sori becuase i looked on all those pictures on google.com and there was a lot of pictures of sora and namine...... i wish they can date even though roxas is inside of sora Well, if Kairi could... Becasue Kairi could weild a keyblade, does that mean Namine can, too?--Xepscern 11:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Namine and Roxas I think about this a lot...since Sora and kairi love each other, doesn't that mean Namine and Roxas do too?? User:Ninabean822 oo right....forgot about tht...but u no...on occasion...Namine does show some emotion at times....so does axel. User:Ninabean822 and don't forget roxas a example of roxas' showing emotion would be xion's death--Firaga44 05:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Aging Nomura stated that Nobodies don't age. Naminé is evidently an exception. "Nobodies don’t age; they exist as they were at the time of becoming a Nobody." Plackers 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Naminé is a real nobody Naminé is a real nobody because she is what was left behind from Kairi's heart leaving Sora's body I think Naminé used Sora's body and soul at first but remember when Kairi used her heart to turn Sora human? well I think she gave Naminé part of her soul and body in return to be able to give Sora the soul and body she was in pocession of.(Naminépower) Naminé If she was born using Sora's body and soul why is she still Kairi's nobody wouldn't she have to return her existence to Sora and not Kairi.(Naminépower) True engough that Naminé was born from Sora, but she was born with Kairi's heart. Therefore, she is Kairi's Nobody and that's why she reutnr to her true self.--'NinjaSheik' 19:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) yes but she is was in pocession of Sora's body and his soul as far as they tell us so wouldn't that have to be given back.(Naminépower) Umm... Twins??? Naminé and Xion Has anyone else noticed Xion looks more like Kairi than Naminé does(Naminépower) Yes, we all known for a looong time.--'NinjaSheik' 17:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Name In most of the fics I read, either Xemnas or Marluxia. My guess is Xemnas.--'NinjaSheik' 18:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) They probably didn't know who Namine's Somebody was. They just gave her a name.--'NinjaSheik' 18:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Dead Fantasy? Wish I knew how to do those text boxes..... Anyway, it IS Namine using a fanmade Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse. And by the way... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CgXF7lEpGI&feature=channel Well, yeah.....Should this be added to the trivia section or something? As a non-canon appearance in Dead Fantasy. Rucario 10:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean about that. I mean, let's say for example, Sora appears in Final Fantasy C (Other than X and V, it's the only Roman Number I know, it's 100), then it's a non-canon appearance, right? But appeared in a highly recognized game/movie/picture. THAT's what I mean, even the Star Wars wiki (Which is bigger than it's own good) do this stuff, as Darth Vader, Galen, and Yoda appeared in Soul Calibur 4 (Or 5?). Rucario 11:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :That kind of stuff would be "semi-canon", since those are works by the same publisher. I hope it's at least clear how Kingdom Hearts appearing in another Square Enix production is an entirely different situation than Kingdom Hearts appearing in a fan-video.Glorious CHAOS! 14:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I admit defeat there. Rucario 13:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Ok, I know that this might sound a little weird, but shouldn't Namine be a keyblade wielder? I read somewhere around the wiki that the keyblade is connected to the soul (or was it body, I can't remember), so, since Namine was born from Sora's body and soul, shouldn't she be able to wield the keyblade as well? --Random Ranaun 07:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, while the soul thing is a bit off (it's been very much explicitly said that it's the heart the soul belongs to which decides who is eligible to wield, and I always thought Namine is a reproduction of Kairi's body and soul through Sora), Namine actually should be able to use the Keyblade since Kairi very much has the ability to wield it. Whether this will be touched upon remains to be seen. Xev154 17:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) --- Also, she might not be able to because she might not be as 'special' a nobody as Roxas. While Namine has shown emotion, there's certainly more evidence that Roxas has a heart. I won't go into the details due to spoilers, but Roxas having a heart or part of one would make him a special case due him being a complete, or at least nearly complete, being. That doesn't mean Namine still can't wield the Keyblade like Roxas, just that Roxas might be a much more special case. Xev154 17:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC)